Sonic Ninjas
by C.RoWhite
Summary: Samurai Shogun, Robotnik, has declared war against the Ninja. Now Ninja leader Silver has sent out his best two Ninja, Sonic and Shadow, to retrieve the lost Ninja Princess to unite the clan for war. How ever with a leak her life is in grave Danger. If she Dies the Ninja's will lose this war. Can Shadow and Sonic complete their missions and help win this war or will all be lost?
1. Chapter 1

_I tend to not write fictions on the same characters at the same time in fear I mixing up the stories but this one has been in my head and I NEED TO GET IT OUT cause I think it's an awesome idea. Few rules to remember while reading. First character histories will be off as this is an A.U. (Que scifi tune. OoooooWWEEEEEoooooo) Second I know spelling and Grammar is an issue with me sorry I am trying, I do have good chapters bad chapters and chapters that make you go WTF was she smoking! Third I will be adding OCs and the important ones will have backgrounds, so don't bash one till you learn their background. And lastly... I do not know the Sonic characters or the franchise and I make no money off this story. (Wish I could though...) I hope everyone enjoys the story Please Read and Review._

A silver hedgehog stood facing the wall, his eyes looking over a large silk map hanging on it. The hedgehog was dressed in dark navy blue haori, with a silver yukata hanging off his shoulders, and Black Hakama. He stood in a room of rice paper screens and soft bamboo tatami mats. His eyes focused deeply on it before he finally turned away from it to look in to the room seeing two other hedgehogs kneeling in front of him. One dressed in sleeveless royal blue hakama and Pants. His arms bare except bandages on his wrists and fitted gloves on each hand. The pants tucked in to ashigiri shin guards and full booted shoes. His quill were a vivid royal blue and sleeked back like he was moving when not. The second was dressed in black, his haori, hakama, his boot styled wrapped shoes. His clothes were a touch baggier on his body. His wrist and ankles were bounded with crimson bandages holding the fabric of his clothes to his body and he had a simple crimson mask stretched tight around the lower half of his face hiding his face keeping it a mystery. His quill were wild and black stripped in crimson like his wrappings.

"This mission is of the utmost importance. I need my best Ninja to do this." The silver hedgehog spoke clearly. "The Shogun Lord, Robotnik, has came out and declared war on all the ninja clans. He just learned he may have found the daughter of our previous Lord. We must get her here at all cost. If he gets her and kills her I fear all kinship between the clans will shatter."

"Lord, Silver, Do you know where this princess is?" The Blue hedgehog chimed up swiftly as he was already antsy to go.

"Yes, Sonic, we do. How ever," Lord Silver nodded with a smile."Shadow. I want you to get her. You are one of the fastest Ninja we have here in the village as well as the most tactical. You need to leave as soon as you are prepared. You must get her as quick as you can but you must do so as discretely as possible. I would recommend once you get her to try and hold back on your special abilities so you will no stand out. You are looking for the grand temple to the west, talk to the head priest. You are dismissed."

"Yes,sir." Shadow bowed his head and stood leaving the room with out a sound.

"Sir?" Sonic question only to get a silence gesture.

"Your Service in this mission was not needed. I am sorry Sonic, you are too impulsive and too quick to act" Silver stepped to him and pulled a scroll from his sleeve and handing it over. "I have another mission for you. I want you to check out a few things to the east. There has been suspicious movements. You are dismissed now go."

"Yes sir" Sonic slowly got up and left the room quickly before he hopped slightly and disappeared from sight.

"I hope they succeed." Silver spoke again before turning to look at his map his hands moving behind his back. "And I am proven wrong."

"You worry to much." A voice came from the far corner of the room.

"Blaze, I always forget you are there. So quiet, such a perfect trait for a ninja." Silver smiled then turned to face her before he frowned. "You are positive on the information you gave me earlier?"

"Yes, my lord." Blaze a lilac toned feline dressed in a purple sleeveless kimono styled top that hung to her knees but was split up the sides. It was held closed with a fuchsia obi style tie. She then had white fit pants on under the top and fuchsia kung-fu shoes. Around her wrists and angles were fur bands an added touch from her clan. "There is a leak in the ranks."

"I rather deal with traitors face to face, but sending him on a pointless mission will keep our princess safe, and prove if he really is a traitor." Silver sighed before he made his way to the door. "Come Blaze we must prepare for a massive growth in numbers to this village when the rest of the clans finally gather to fight against Robotnik."

"Yes Sir!" Blaze nodded and followed close behind.

Sonic sped off to the east a bit before stopping when he was sure he was alone, and safe. He pulled the scroll form his top and scanned over it. His eyes narrowed and he growled before looking back and then taking off quickly to the east. He was Sonic of the Wind Clan, he could control the air and wind around his body to make him soar to speeds of in human abilities. He was so far the only one able to master the wind the degree and speed he had. The scroll he had read was clenched in his hand before he shoved it back in to his shirt. He could not believe what he had read. This had to be nothing but a sick joke.

Shadow had finished his last few preparation before he headed west to the setting sun. His feet didn't touch the ground as he ran. He was Shadow of the Dark Clan, he could repel and attract darkness. So pushing his shadows down from his person allowed him to actually float over the land and then move with ease at faster speeds most others could not reach. He was the best of his clan and no one could challenge that. He had a mission to find and bring the Ninja Princess back to the village. He was planning on succeeding in this mission, not letting anything stop him from doing so.

_OK! Chapter one done, short but that's okay Just enough to give you a taste to maybe draw you in. I am not sure exactly how I want to write this out do one chapter Sonic, one chapter Shadow, then back and forth or if I wanna split each chapter in two first half is One second half is the other. As I start the Next chapter It will flow out and come to me. SO Review what you think. I hope to introduce more characters later. Till Next time!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Next chapter cause well I CAN AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME, BWAHAHAHA. {Is smacked in the head by a passing Shadow.) ehem... I would like to send a thanks out to my first Reviewer, Aliciathewolf, for a the first review, less then an hour and a half after posting the first chapter. Kinda made my day when I saw the time stamps of my email notifications. As requested I have adding a few more of the Sonic characters in, six more to be exact. Can't wait to start the next chapter hope you all Enjoy this one!_

_**Sonic: ** Whats with the giant shield?_

_**Me:** Um I will either need to to protect me against a fan girling angel wolf or a mass mob of people wanting to attack... Honestly I am more afraid of the wolf._

_**Shadow: **Chicken shit._

_**Me: **Emo pin cushion_

_**Sonic: **+chuckles+_

_**Shadow: **+Glares, turns and heads over.+_

_**Me: **Uh-oh... +runs+ R&R, and ON WITH THE SHOW!_

_**Shadow: **You can't out run me! +chases+_

**Shadow**

Shadow's trip moved far in to the night when his traveling slowed down. At night when it becomes dark, it was harder for him to control his shadows and the shadows of things around him. This caused his power seem to wane, when in fact the opposite was true, his power grew but at the expense of his ability to control it. Shadows powers were all about balance of light and dark, too much light and the attack has no power, too much dark and the power has uncontrolled. He and his clan were the perfect representation of Yin and Yang.

Shadow continued his trek through the wilderness. He had passed by a few smaller villages in his travels but did not stop. He was alone and free to move as fast as he deemed was needed. When night fell was when he first started to slow till he was all but walking through the trees. He knew he was coming closer to his destination and closer to finishing his mission. Shadow was very much business and the sooner he got this Ninja princess back to the Ninja village the better off. He soon came to a large break in the trees he passed through found himself on the outskirts of a rather large and lively city. A city that was about a weeks journey walking on foot for anyone with out his speed.

The land seemed to bowl with the city in the bottom. It was bright and already loud with screaming children and music. It must be a festival of some sort, most likely one celebrated by the city alone. Shadow sighed as he removed his arm wrappings and leg wrapping allowing his sleeves to flow free and his hakama legs to do the same. He also pulled the mask from around his face and tucked it in to the color of his haori. He had to make sure he looked as little like a ninja as he could. He would not know who was friend of foe in this city and he really didn't want to meet any foe.

Shadow entered the city slowly and looked around as people were rushing around dressed in bright colors. When he found the main road he saw it was lined with booth and lanterns. He was right there was a festival and it was very lively. He frowned and started to go down the street making his way to the city shrine, keeping his eyes and ears open for any thing that may come out at him. He was very uncomfortable with this massive group of people around him.

When he finally found a clear path to the Shrine he quickened his step but unfortunately he was rudely stopped when some one knocked in to him. He was stepping quickly when a person all but slammed in to him on the side actually catching him off guard. His head spun to get a face full of white quills as he stumbled and hopped back to keep on his feet. He let who ever hit him fall to the ground with a rather hard thud. When he looked back he saw a white hedgehog dressed in what looked to be white and red clothes, a priestess, he snorted. She pushed herself up a few charms in her quill jingled delicately as a few other ran over to help her.

"Are you okay, Miss?" One asked taking her arm.

"Oh My, lady are you hurt?" The second asked.

"I am fine, no worries." The white hedgehog half spat half sighed, till she looked up to Shadow. "And you need to watch where you are going!"

"Me?" Shadow raised a brow as this woman snapped at him. "I was walking straight you ran in to me, woman."

"Woman? You will address me properly." The white hedgehog got in to his face not holding back her now rising rage. It was then Shadow got a good look at her face. She had aquamarine colored eyes and her long quills were folded and curled up on to her head. Some of her quill were highlighted blue, a similar fashion to his black with red. He also noticed that even with the few layers she wore another layer under them all, a layer that slipped up her neck with a snug fit. She dressed as a priestess but something hinted she was not what she looked to him. "Dirty peasant. Go back to your ditch house." The other two were shocked at her words and trying to hush her.

"I am no peasant, you pompous red light whore" Shadow snapped back, not something he did but he was already agitated from the festival people and now her insulting him.

"Red light whore!" She growled. "Who do you think you are? One of Robotnik's minions? Think you can come here and bully us and not worry about being stood up to?"

"Funny I was thinking you were Robotnik himself. Just in drag." Shadow sneered turning his head up slightly.

With out warning the white hedgehog swung and back handed him before she spun on her foot and left. Shadow narrowed his eyes as she stormed off quickly away from him. He reached up gently touching his burning cheek. He made a mental note to remember her face in case he came across her again. He would gladly remove her head from her shoulders the next time he saw her. With one final snort cause he knew he won that battle he continued on the path to the shrine.

The shrine was massive. The front gardens were stone and raked out in elegant patterns with stones and stumps placed delicately around the marks. Large flat stone moved through the stone garden as walk ways and long them walked different people though all dressed in the fashion of monks and priestesses. There were even a few children running around with sparklers and spinners laughing. Shadow only smirked seeing the kids as he walked to a large building with an offering box in front of it. Not much for praying to god he still pulled out a few coins tossing them in to the box then dropping his head in respect.

"You have arrived." A voice from an older individual sounded. "We were not expecting you so soon."

"Hmm?" Shadow turned to see an older hare walking up behind him. He bowed in respect to the older man. "I apologize. But may you be the head of this shrine?"

"Indeed I am, young one. You may call me Saizo. Come with me." he turned and walked off leaning on a thick oak cane. He lead the way to a larger building in the back of the shrine.

They walked in to the back and in to a large building and then in to a small room with a single round table. They both took a seat by the table after removing their waraji from their feet. Kneeling then sitting comfortably Saizo looked to Shadow who only knelt with his hands resting on his knees and back stiff. Saizo only chuckled and shook his head lightly.

"You can relax here my boy. This is a shrine of fellow kin." Saizo finally placed his can to the side and fully relaxed himself.

"What do you mean by fellow kin?" Shadow asked calmly a bit confused.

"All the people here are or were Orphan children. Each sent here by their clan to learn the ways of the Ninja. However they will not learn any special Clan techniques, till they are old enough to travel back to their clan alone." He smiled seeing a few kids run past the door with streamers in their hands. It was after then left his sight he frowned. "But seeing as you are here that means the war is coming and we must prepare for visitors from him. This also means you are here for a very special package."

"Yes, I am. Ordered by Lord Silver to pick her up. The sooner the better in the case right now." Shadow glanced to the door hearing the children laughing. "But I rather wait till Dawn before I leave."

"So it is true, the Dark clan is powerless at night," Saizo hummed. "Or perhaps that's just a rumor you let spread?"

"A rumor or a truth, I will not share so you will have to keep guessing." Shadow looked back to the old rabbit. "So where is the package?"

"Out in the city enjoying her night like many others. After all we are celebrating the birth of this city." Saizo smiled. "You can meet her tomorrow morning, for now go enjoy the festival"

"Grampa Saizo!" a soft high pitched voice called out from the door. A young rabbit dressed in simple yellow kimono with an orange obi stood in the door way. Her brown fur and eyes were like warm coco and the look of her innocent face could make anyone melt. She even made Shadow give a slight smile and got him to relax his shoulders slightly.

"Yes Cream?" Saizo looked over.

"It's almost time for the fireworks hurry up!" She cheered happily.

She was joined by a small bumbling bee dressed in a orange top that hung to his knees tied with closed with a yellow sash and a black and pink panted children samurai helmet. On his head was a little blue creature that was thought to be hunted and captured in to near extincted. Shadow recalled them being called Chao and seeing one in one's entire life was a gift from the gods themselves. Yet this one was singing and playing with the young bee's antenna. The little rabbit smiled and pulled the Chao over to her and smiled petting him as it cuddled in to her.

"Oh yes, Why don't you and Charmy take our guest to the roof so he to can see the fireworks." Saizo started getting back up slowly. His stiff joints showing his age.

"OKAY!" they both cheered before they rushed in each grabbing Shadow's hand and pulling him from the room faster then he could get up.

The two skipped and ran down the halls of the shrine while Shadow followed behind them to their viewing spot. They were near the outside front garden when the Chao took off from the little rabbit and Charmy chased after taking flight himself. Cream ran after them on the ground till they reached the building that had the offering box. Charmy was already on the roof looking down laughing as Cream looked up to him crying for him to come help her up. Charmy only stuck his tongue out at her and laughed.

"Not Fair. Help me up, Charmy. I will tell grampa!" she threatened before she felt a hand on her head.

She looked back and up seeing Shadow behind her. He knelt down and scooped her up setting her on his shoulder his arm tightly around her legs as he stepped away from the building a moment. Cream wrapped her arms around the crown of his head quickly as he stepped back. With out a second thought he stepped forward and jumped up. He landed on the top of the building his free hand moving out to steady himself before he let Cream hop of his shoulder to sit on the roof. It was not long after they all got settled did the first colorful explosion graced the sky. The kids cheered in awe as Shadow watched the sky fire as it flashed then faded, unable to remember the last time he watched such a show in his past.

**Sonic**

Soared through the air each step getting an extra boost from the wind he pulled under each foot. His speed was rivaled only by Shadow but neither had ever found who was the fastest. Sonic ran full well in to the night slowing slightly so he did not become to friendly with a tree in the woods he moved through. He skidded to a stop at the edge of the tree line before looking back to where he came from. Due to his speed he managed to travel a distance that would take most normal people walking about four or five days maybe more depending on the path taken.

With out much thought he walked away from the woods to the small village. It was the middle of the night near midnight if not passed. He looked around quietly before seeing a shrine arch in dim moon light. His goal was the shrine at the end of the stone path this arch started. Looking around he stepped up to the arch being very cautious. It was only after a few moments he finally headed down the path.

He reached the shrine at the end of the path. It was a small shrine but still very well taken care of. He glanced around once more as he felt it was way to quiet for a shrine even at night. There were no chirping bugs or anything heard during the night. Closing his eyes for a moment he listened for anything that could be heard. After a slight flutter sound he dove to the side and three stars struck ground where he had just stood.

"Stop right there.!" A deep voice rang out.

Sonic turned to see a deep fuchsia colored chameleon fly in to attack. Sonic jumped back again avoiding the second attack. It was then he got a better view of his opponent.. The chameleon was dressed in a pair of deep violet hakama with black tabi and waraji. His stomach and chest looked to be bandaged tightly. His hand were gloved with white while his fore arms were wrapped in metal plated armor. The chameleon was already out of breath and sweating just from that one attack. Sonic was positive the chameleon was injured and actually found respect for him in protecting the shrine when hurt. Sonic stepped back slowly moving his hands up showing he meant no harm while he was still ready to defend or attack.

"I am not here to fight!" Sonic called out to the other.

"Right, and I am a woman. No one shows up at a shrine so late at night." The Chameleon growled lifting a set of kunai between his fingers "You best have a good reason for showing up."

"Espio." An elderly woman's voice called. "Espio, this is a shrine. A place of peace and welcoming. We do not fight on this soil."

Espio, the chameleon, turned his eyes to a older fox woman. Her fur was bright red though streaked with gray to show her age. She was dressed in a simple red yukata with black trim and gold obi when she shuffled in to the area. She narrowed her already thin eye through her glasses to Espio before looking to Sonic and sighing heavily. She waved him over, to which he walked over slowly. She continued to eye him.

"Why are you here boy?" She snapped at him, obviously upset she had be woken up.

"I came on order of Lord Silver of Mobi Village." Sonic knelt and pulled the scroll from his top handing it to her.

"I see." the fox glanced to the scroll and nodded before turning to walk away. "Follow both of you."

She lead the two through the shrine to the back where she stepped on to the walk way and in to a small room. There was a single futon matte laid out. She walked over and settled on to the matte comfortably.. She looked back at the other two who took this lead and knelt down in front of her. She crossed her arms watching them.

"This letter is grave news." she held the scroll up. "Now, What is your name?"

"My name is Sonic the Hedgehog, from the Wind Clan." Sonic bowed his head. "I have been sent by lord Silver to retrieve a parcel that was held here."

"Good. Espio here has been faithfully protecting the parcel and this place for years. Now he can finally rest if he so chooses" She nodded lightly and smile. "Espio what is your choice?"

"I would rather travel with him back to Mobi Village to make sure full completion of this mission but I cannot travel in this condition let alone fight and protect anything properly." Espio bowed his head slightly shamed. "I will pass my duty to him so I may recover before I join the coming war."

"Wise choice." The fox spoke before looking to Sonic. "You may rest in the shrine tonight. Espio and I will make sure you are ready to go in the morning, with everything you will need."

Sonic bowed his head deeply in thanks for the hospitality. He looked to Espio who seemed upset maybe even saddened by this talk. They both stood as a slight sound came from behind them. Turning Sonic saw a young pink hedgehog. She was dressed in a thin white sleeping yukata. Her quills were a mess from sleeping. She looked to the two males and blushed lowering her head and backing away. Espio walked out to her and patted her head lightly then walked by. Sonic followed Espio out looking to the pink hedgehog once more. She looked up to him getting a smile that made her blush and run in to the room to the elderly fox. Sonic hummed slightly as he was passed and then left to catch up with Espio.

"Hey Espio." Sonic called to him. "uh... Who was that?"

"That was Amy. She is a good girl, like a sister to me." He glared over giving Sonic the don't even think about it or die look.

"Oh..." Sonic turned his head away. "Where may I stay for the night?"

"Room next to mine." Espio mumbled before pointing to a door as he walked by it to another and stepping it. He shut the door hard leaving the blue hedgehog alone.

"Night..."Sonic spoke quickly before stepping in to the empty room. Looking around he moved to the corner settling down to rest and relax. This was an odd night and morning was going to be coming quick. He would take the packaged asked for and will rush it back to Mobi. If he was lucky he could beat Shadow back and could rub it in his face. This made Sonic smirk as he drifted to a very light slumber.

"Sir, Silver has sent his best ninja out to get the princess. She in a shrine in a vast city to the west of Mobi Village. A weeks travel by foot. Shall I take a platoon of men and head to get her and kill Shadow?" A being dressed in all green with a full cowl and face mask. Not a speck of fur or skin showed except a set of piercing blue eyes.

"Yes Go now! Take as many of my men as you need. In fact don't just take the girl and kill Shadow, destroy the entire shrine and everyone in it. Make an example of them. Make sure anyone who is helping the Clans will be punished by death." A rather large man dressed in a blood red yukata trimmed in black and gold spoke darkly his voice deep and raspy. "When you leave, send me in that used to be ninja rabbit, Vanilla. I feel needy."

The green ninja nodded and left quickly. As requested he made sure the rabbit called for was sent in to the room. Vanilla was a tan cream toned Rabbit with long ears in a torn white yukata. She was terrified as she stood looking to Shogun Robotnik He looked to her as he stood up from his seat slowly and stomped over. She back away cowering from him till her back hit the wall and she was cornered. Her long ears slid back as he grabbed her and dragged her to the middle of the room, removed her only means of covering and did as he saw fit to the rabbit.


	3. Chapter 3

_Things I need to finis, 3 signs, 1 coat, 10 tails. Ambition to get them done, ZERO. I have so little ambition to work on them I am writing this chapter instead. And it takes a lot to pull me away from my basic stress reducing hobbies. ANY ways Nothing special going on here. Got a another couple of favs to the story, and another follow, and another review. If I go at this rate for Reviews I will have one for each chapter. Also last chapter was the first time doing a combined story half chapter Sonic half Chapter Shadow. It worked out better the I though, how ever it made the chapter seem really long to me. Not the longest I have ever wrote but still long. Also want to send a special shout out to the Youtubers that made all the music I listen to while typing. My music list should be found on youtube search** Darktigrisangel parody game Lists**. Should be the top pop up but eh. Listen to what I do while typing make you all go WTF... Or OMG WIN! Well that's it for my gibberish ON WITH THE SHOW!_

**Sonic**

Sonic woke in the morning from someone knocking on his door lightly. His eyes opened and he realized it was past dawn. Based on the sun light on the floor he guessed it was around eight or so. He frowned and got up with a single move before he walked to the door and cracking it open. He looked out and saw the pink hedgehog from yesterday and he pulled the door open all the way. She looked up to him then quickly looked away blushing deeply.

"G..g...good morning...Sir..." She stuttered slightly, and Sonic couldn't hold back a smile.

"Morning, and please call me Sonic, Sir is my father." He spoke cheerfully even though he just woke up.

"Oh...okay... Grandmother asked me to come wake you for breakfast." The young pink female smiled weakly.

"Thanks. Uh... Your name is Amy right? Espio told me last night." Sonic tapped is chin in thought remembering last night. He then grinned "Well I am starving, and I have to leave soon. I best get breakfast while its still out."

"Yes, my name is Amy." She got a bit braver she was growing less shy with him. "Oh yes grandmother said you had an important mission. I will show you to the dinning hall to eat."

Amy bowed her head happily and skipped off down the walk. Sonic stepped out and watched her leave and he saw she was fully dressed in a white and red priestess robes, not surprising considering this was a shrine. He followed her down to the dinning area where he was greeted by the elder Fox and Espio. Sonic bowed his head lightly to them before he took an empty spot. Amy stepped and took a spot opposite him next to Espio.

"Good morning young man." The elder fox spoke softly. "Eat till your full, you have a long journey a head of you."

"Thank you. Is the parcel ready to go?" Sonic spoke before shoving a pile of rice in to his mouth.

"Yes, it is but I only ask that you accept my request as payment for giving you the parcel." The elder woman smiled softly.

"Sure. You are giving something very precious to us, the least I can do is give something back." Sonic nodded to the woman before putting his chopsticks down. "What is your request? I will do what ever is in my power."

"I want you to take Amy with you back to Mobi." The fox spoke softly.

"What?"Amy and Espio both spoke at the same time. Sonic nearly chocked on his own breath.

"I know this seems like an odd request but Amy is the only one who I fully trust to carry the parcel you need to take back." The elder fox bowed her head. "And part of Robotnik's army lays just past the village and if they should march this will be the first village they will pass. The longer Amy is from the war the safer she will be."

"Well, if that is what you wish, then I will do as you request. I will protect her with my life." Sonic pushed away from the table on his knees and bowed his head to the floor deeply. "But what of Espio will he come with us?"

"No I have another task for him, one of grave importance as the mission I have for him can make this war end in victory very quickly for you. If he can not complete the mission then this war can fall either way." the fox spoke solemnly.

"What must I do?" Espio spoke softly with his deep voice.

"You must head north, through Robotnik's lands to Heaven's cliffs. There climb to the top to find the Sky Clan. Try and convince them to help us with our fight." The fox spoke before her voice dropped. "Try hard, Espio, as convincing them will be a war on to itself."

Espio nodded before he looked to Amy. She was still stunned that she would be leaving. Sonic had returned to his breakfast though he already looked worn out from the idea of traveling with another. The elderly fox slowly stood up and left the room letting them finish breakfast. They ate in silence before they had no choice but to leave the room. Sonic looked back to Amy and Espio as they walked away with each other, before he went to the main gate. He found the elder fox standing there when he approached.

"These are what you will need for your trip back to Mobi." The small box, holds the parcel Silver requested. Never open the box, and let no one take it."

"Thank you, Ma'am." Sonic nodded again before he heard Amy come up behind him.

"Are you ready child?" She held the box out to Amy letting her take it.

"Yes, grandmother." Amy took and held the box before she looked to Sonic "Please keep me safe Sonic of the Wind Clan."

"I will sooner die then see you harmed before reaching Mobi" Sonic nodded his head as he pulled up the sack the fox gave him. He hated that he would have to travel at a slower speed cause of his new traveling companion but her safety and the box's safety was more important then his comfort.

The two set out after Espio showed up for one last farewell and safe travel wishes. Espio made sure it was very clear that he would take Sonic's head off if anything bad happened to Amy. Sonic made sure to take that to heart as he was rather positive that Espio would kill him if he screwed up. Amy shook her head and waved back as she and Sonic left before the two were out of sight. It was at this point Amy dropped her head and followed him quietly rather saddened to be leaving home.

**Shadow**

Shadow woke the following morning in the guest room he was given, just as dawn came. He was sitting in the corner of the room his lets loosely folder in front of him with his hands resting on his ankles. His eyes opened slowly to see a slight sliver of red sunlight, coming through the crack of the window, across the floor. He could guess the time as he relaxed and listened to the world outside. His eyes opened fully when he heard a slight rap on his door..

"Shadow" Saizo's voice sounded from the other side.

"You man enter" Shadow spoke firmly as he slowly stood up. The door sliding open

"I wasn't sure if you would be up. The two little ones kept you up rather late." Saizo smiled as he offered a tray of fresh rice and fruit. "The princess is still sleeping, she was out late celebrating so I will get her soon."

"No, let her sleep. She will have very little between the time we leave and return to Mobi." Shadow took the food and nodded his thanks before he sat next tot he open door only to be joined by Saizo. "I do not need to deal with her passing out, slowing us down, on our travels back to Mobi."

"You sound so cruel but your intention are that of a kind character. " Saizo smiled. "It is no wonder why the two children took to you so quickly."

Shadow frowned as he ate hearing Saizo. He didn't like being called a nice guy, or a good guy, and that is because he is neither. He is a heartless cold ninja and every action he does and thought he has is only to further his goal, or his masters request. Spending time with the children last night did nothing but convince this old man that he was safe for the princess to travel with, and build some trust between him and this princess he has not met yet.

The two sat in silence for a while as shadow lifted a rice ball to his mouth. He stopped when he heard a soft shuffle of fabric, putting the ball down he waited. Saizo looked up having a clear view down the walk way he only smiled at the coming person. Shadow waited a bit longer before finally sitting up to look out the door to see the white hedgehog from last night standing just outside. He narrowed his eyes slightly. He already disliked this woman.

"Ah Aki you are awake." Saizo smiled gesturing to Shadow.."I would like for you to meet a friend of mine."

"Oh..." Aki, the white hedgehog turned her ice blue gaze to Shadow. He quickly stepped back and pointed at him. "You are the one from last night! The one who said I looked like Robotnik in drag!"

"What?" Saizo was confused. Shadow only smirked from remembering his comment. "You know each other?"

"Sort of, We bumped in to each other last night and had a bit of a disagreement." Shadow lifted his rice ball to take a bite as he looked to her with his blood red eyes. "We solved it. No harm no foul."

"Oh that is wonderful." Saizo slowly stood back up. "Aki This is Shadow of the Dark Clan. He has come to escort you to Mobi Village"

"He is to Escort me?" Aki looked very confused and upset. "But why now?"

"Robotnik has declared war on all Ninja. We need you, not as a fighter but as leader to unite the clans against him." Shadow spoke up. "When your family was attacked in the past, that was the first attempted to destroy the ninja. It nearly succeeded by shattering the unity of the clan. The heads of the Clans refuse to work together but having the child of the late Lord stand up and call on them should help reunite the clans for this war. If we do not work together all will be lost."

"But who sent you? Why are you doing this?" Aki questioned him.

"I was ordered to come here by Lord Silver, the best ninja of the Light Clan, the second in command of the late Lord. Because of the clan rivalries the clans turned their backs on him saying he was not their lord and they would not listen to anyone else. Though a few ninja like myself stayed to help. Some of us like myself had to abandon our clan to stay, we are no longer welcome in our clans villages any more." Shadow spoke out calmly like what he was saying wasn't bothering him in the least though his eyes seemed to go distant as he remembered the day he left his clan.

"Then I guess it is time." Aki looked away crossing her arms across her stomach and frowned "I will go get ready."

"Yes you do." Saizo sighed as he got up and took her shoulders in his hands. "Aki, you will be uniting the ninja Clans against a tyrant that wishes to destroy us all. Please take what you learned from me and fight back. Learn what the other ninja's can teach you. They will make you a true Ninja princess, not just one by name."

"Yes Grandfather." Aki stepped away from him and left the two males so she could change and get ready to leave.

"Shadow, Promise me she will not suffer the fate of her parents." Saizo watched as she walked away.

"I cannot promise that but I can promise I will do everything with in my power to make sure it doesn't happen." Shadow stood up and stepped beside Saizo.

"Thank you." Saizo nodded and left needing a little time alone as he was sending off a child he had raised from a toddler to a fine adult female.

Shadow kept his eyes a head of him as he heard the older rabbit leave. With a heavy sigh Shadow finished his breakfast and headed out of the room. Walking through the stone garden in the front of the shrine he saw a few of the monks and Priestess meditating and going through motions of Taichi slowly. This place brought memories back from his training when he was a child. Stepping to a large stone he hopped easily up and sat closing his eyes and putting his hands together in a meditative position. After a short while he furrowed his brow and his body lifted off the stone as the shadows under him took on what looked to be a life of their own and pushed him off the stone. He stayed unmoving as the other whispered and moved around him.

"Impressive." Aki's voice rang out softly making Shadow open his eyes to look at her. He slowly dropped to the stone and relaxed his legs to hang over the edge. "So why didn't you say what actually happened last night to Saizo."

"Don't need a pointless fight with you, or him." Shadow slide from the stone before he looked back to her. "Besides as far as anyone else is concerned you are no princess, nor a lady of any kind."

"What do you mean by that?" Aki narrowed her eyes getting in to his personal space. "I was trained and raised to the best of Saizo's abilities to be the next heir to the ninja lord."

"And your point." Shadow glared right back before placing a finger to her head and pushing her back hard making her stumble back. "When we leave here any and all status is pointless as it will get you killed. So when we step out of here, you are nothing but a priestess of a shrine, a defenseless, weak priestess. That is unless you wanna fight ever samurai between here and Mobi."

"UH... oh..." Aki looked down realizing what he meant was not an insult but the guise she would have to live by for the time being. She turned her head away quickly "I hate you..."

"Feeling is mutual." Shadow turned on his foot and walked away from her his shoulders stiff. It was easy for anyone to tell he was not pleased by the coming journey. Say he was pleased before would be a lie but now he was before that of annoyed and down right pissed off. "Let's go I wanna be back before the next new moon."

Aki frowned and followed after him to the front gate. Their were greeted one last time by Saizo as he gave his farewells and best wishes to the two. He made sure to tell Aki to behave and not cause any problems. Each giving a small bag of supplies needed for the trip they finally left the shrine and down the path to the massive city that housed the shrine. The moment they left the shrine every person, woman, man, or child were now potential enemies out for Aki's head. For Shadow this was going to be one of the most delicate missions he had to do. He only hoped the girl with him was smart enough not to draw attention to them, like she did the night before.


	4. Chapter 4

_RANDOM USELESS AUTHOR COMMENTARY YAY! Yea next chapter is coming at ya. As for the last chapter OMG I had to have wrote Shadows part over like five times I just couldn't work how it was in my head. At first he woke up with Cream in his lap sleeping, then it came to Cream and Charmy, then I got rid of them. They it came to Aki coming in to the story as waking him up, then not, then meeting him at the front gate to meeting in the walk way with Saizo. SO MANY Changes GAAAHHH! But I got a happy spot for it Now I can start their trips home. And I know everyone is like why don't they carry the girls and run, well two things to answer that; 1 if I did that the story would end to fast and 2 where is the fun in doing it the easy way? But enough of that! NOW for the much needed information for this chapter and further chapters on. A Little birdy said they really liked this story and they wished their OC could be in this story. Well I thought about it and thought why the hell not. It would be my first time taking a request from another author, and she posted some of my more favored Sonic fics with Shadow an Amy. _

_So with out much further ADUE I will be introducing Alicia the angel wolf in this chapter. I hold no ownership of her in anyway shape or form. She belongs strictly to the author Aliciathewolf45 With Request and permission from her creator she will be added in. I will try to depict her (As correctly as possible) in my story as was described by the author via her stories and her PM. I only hope I don't screw her up to bad. Xp But with that over ON WITH THE SHOW!_

**Sonic**

Sonic and Amy had walked a good part of the morning without stopping. He could feel the sun rising high telling him it was getting close to mid day. Looking back he saw Amy was dragging her feet slightly, the box she held hugged to her chest. He had to remind himself to slow down repeatedly during their walk and now he was reminding himself she isn't a ninja and needs breaks more then he would. Stopping and letting her catch up and turned looking to the woods off the path and listened a moment before gesturing his hand out to the side of the road.

"Hey sit and rest here for a bit." he smiled slightly. "Don't move I will return shortly."

With that Sonic took off leaving Amy alone for the time being. She moved to the side of the road and sat waiting for him. She held the box tightly as she waited her heart racing a bit after he spoke to her. She took a few slowly and deep breaths trying to calm her fluttering heart.

"Calm down Amy." She chanted to her self. "He is just an escort to Mobi and back. A month I will be with him." She hugged the box tighter. "Love a first sight does exist and I thought it was only in fairy tales."

Amy continued to mutter to herself before she heard a few branches snap over head. She looked up in time to see someone falling from the trees above her. She screamed and jumped away from where she was sitting and rushed backwards until she hit a hard object behind her. A white gloved hand and sleeveless arm wrapped around her pulling her back and it was then she realized she moved back in to Sonic. He already as a wight and chain spinning in his other hand along with throwing star between his teeth ready for a fight.

The being that fell slowly got up and shook their head before looking up and seeing Sonic and her. The being was shorter then them and was dressed in a similar fashion to shadow but with a full head cowl and mask. The colors were definitely not like Shadows as it was a dark bronze with dark green bandages and tabi. They also had two golden fox tails under/ behind them, both looking rather shaggy from the landing. When they saw Sonic ready to attack they quickly raised their hands waving them quickly before they reached and pulled back their Mask showing they were a young golden fox with bright green eyes.

"WAIT! Don't attack!" The boy yelled out

"TAILS!" Sonic yelled back the throwing star falling from his teeth. "What are you doing here? I could have killed ya!"

"Sorry But I was heading to Mobi from the Earth Clan. When I saw you blaze by the other day. I followed as best I could but got left behind. I finally caught up!" Tails smiled cheerfully "Who is she?"

"Tails this is Amy, Amy this is my best bud, Tails."

"He is a ninja like you and Espio?" Amy questioned feeling a bit safer as she bowed lightly to Tails. "It is nice to meet you!"

"Uh... Yea nice to meet you too." Tails blushed as she bowed.

"Hahaha. Tails your so red." Sonic chuckled before walking to his friend and patting his back. "So Amy do you know anything about the ninja or their clans?"

"Only a little from what grandmother told me through stories." Amy spoke sheepishly.

"Well would you like to learn more?" Sonic asked her with a bright smile making her blush more. "Tails and I can teach you, our history."

"I.. I would like that... Thank you. "Amy blushed deeply looking away. "Should we be walking again?"

"Oh right we can walk, eat, and talk" Sonic held out a small pouch full of dried fruits and berries for her to eat. He had his own pouch. Tails reached in to his top pulling out a folded package and ate his own rations.

The trio started to walk again this time at a slower pace as they were talking about the ninja history and clan relations. They also ate between questions and answers and between stories and facts that were shared. There was a lot of information to know about their history but it was a history that Amy really wanted to know, as it made her feel closer to the one who is supposed to escort her to Mobi.

The three finally stopped an moved a decent distance off their path to the wood to set up a small camp with a small fire just for them. Tails collected some fresh water while Sonic split the rations for him and Amy up once more. They had enough to reach the next village or city for a quick refill before the final leg to Mobi. Tails continued to eat his own rations and sit the water he collected in his own water skin while giving the other two theirs.

"I don't get it. You are saying that the ninja clans were originally one big clan?" Amy questioned then took a sip of water.

"Yea. Well sort of." Tails hummed and bit his lip. "Technically there were two clans but one could be more considered to monks while the other were ninja. The first clan is known now as the Sky clan. Go back a couple hundred years and the ninja clans now were waring with the Sky clan."

"Yea, and the sky clan had the ability to control the elements while the Ninja did not. The war lasted for many years cause one side had power while the other held stealth and speed." Sonic cut in . "The war didn't stop till the children of the leaders bore a child it only held one elemental ability while holding all the one of the ninja. The two groups took to peace and next thing you know the different branches formed."

"So how many clans are there?" Amy asked making both Tails and Sonic stop to think. They never had to think so it took them a moment to answer.

"Um... Eight?" Sonic questioned and looked to Tails for confirmation.

"Yea, there are eight clans. You have the Sky clan who are strictly elemental Monks, then you have the Land which are ninja with no special powers. Then you have the elemental clans, Earth, air, fire, water, light, and dark." Tails counted across his fingers making sure he made up eight as he spoke. "Sonic is from the Air Clan.."

"So you are an Earth clan?" Amy tilted her head. "You said you were coming from there."

"No" Tails drooped his ears a bit upset.

"Tails was born in to Earth clan but has no special powers." Sonic frowned. "He was sent to Mobi for training. It was there I met him for the first time. I was ten and he was five. Our friend ship started out rocky cause of our age difference but soon we became like brothers."

"So He is an earth clan but with no powers?" Amy was a bit confused.

"Well if you are born with powers you are sent to the Clan of the powers you hold. In Tails case he was sent to Mobi to train cause that's were most if not all of the Land clan is. So he is now technically a Land clan member." Sonic smiled and ruffling Tails' head slightly. "But he has this really cool ability to fly making him awesome at scouting and message running. He is a vital part of our acting leader's inner force."

"Wow. I never knew the Ninja had such strict ways of doing things. I guessed training would be but where you are trained because of some ability." Amy hummed and thought. "So with all the special abilities what does the leader of the clans have?"

"None." Tails spoke up. "The lord or lady of the Land clan is the Lord or Lady of all the ninja Clan."

"Why is that?" She scratched her head lightly trying to figure it out.

"It keeps fighting from breaking out between the clans. Also having a ninja who has no special powers as a leader makes for a leader who can think more clearly on how to use the powers of the others." Tails smiled brightly."Use non-user ninjas have to be more cautious when going in to battle."

"Great for tactical thinking." Sonic interjected while laying down on the ground. "I am tired and going to bed night you guys, Tails take first watch."

Amy and Tails both looked to Sonic before chuckling. Tails stood up and shook his head before looking to Amy. They ended their history lesson and Amy went to bed herself. She had only a thin blanket to lay on and another to cover her body. It took a while fore her to finally fall asleep. Tails took to the trees and kept watch till a bit past midnight and then he switched shifts with Sonic to get his own sleep. It was a good first day and night and only prayers and hopes could keep the rest of the day the same.

**Shadow**

Shadow walked quietly through the City with Aki right behind him. She had not spoke a word since the left the shrine and Shadow only hoped it stayed that way till they reached Mobi. Though his wishing and hoping fell on deaf ears as she finally spoke up again after. He only frowned and kept walking.

"Why did you cover for me in front of Saizo?" Aki questioned him rather sternly.

"Had I said what happened we still be there talking about it. I have other things I need to do after I get you to where you need to be." Shadow spoke curtly. "Now move it. I want to pick up the pace once we hit the forest. Make this trip in a few days rather then a week."

"How long did it take you to get here from Mobi?" She picked up her steps to stand beside him.

"A day." He had no need to lie.

"A day?" Aki looked to him in disbelief. "How?"

"You know the Ninjas right? I am a Shadow clan ninja, I used my abilities to run faster then any things else." Shadow sighed feeling like he was baby sitting a child who asked to many questions.

They reached near the edge of the city when the shops started to open. Shadow stopped dead and grabbed her arm tightly pulling her harshly to a booth that just opened. Aki was about to complain when she saw his gaze was slightly turned to a dozen men who were entering town passing behind them. She frowned not sure what was going on. Shadow nodded his head as the shop keeper started talking about their wares. He nodded lightly keeping his grip on Aki's arm tight as they walked to another shop heading away from the men.

"Who are they?" Aki whispered.

"Robotnik's men. You can tell by the symbol on their armor." Shadow responded with a soft voice as he kept an eye on them trying to make sure they headed away from them. Shadow pulled her once more as he waved to exit of town before they walked off quietly, before he heard a shuffle and a voice call out.

"Hey you two stop!" One of the men called out. Shadow gave a rather dark dirty look to the road ahead before taking a deep breath clearing his face of emotion.

"Yes Sir? What can I help you with?" Shadow tried to act as an innocent citizen heading out of town.

"Where are you going?" The man asked.

"I was taking my wife, Powder, to her parents home. Its the next village over and I didn't want her to walk alone through the woods." Shadow placed a hand around her waist tightly.

"Really? Where is your weapon to keep her safe?" The man questioned making actually surprising Shadow, this was an unusually smart soldier. "Lots of bandits and such in the woods."

"I well... RUN! Shadow spun quickly throwing her pack at the man and took off running with Aki in tow.

"You Two With me rest continue" The man screamed taking off after Shadow and Aki.

The two ran with the three men chasing them deeper in to the woods. Shadow had almost no time to think as he ran before he stop sliding and grabbing Aki around the waist and jumping to the side spinning them around. He let out a grunt as he landed on the ground dragging her to the ground roughly as he dropped to his knees. Glaring back he had a kunai in his thigh. Growling he pulled it out and another dressed in all green joined them. Getting up slowly Shadow pulled out three long metal quills from his sleeve. Growling he watched the one dressed in green. The three soldier got closer to them pulling out swords.

"You have any training fighting." Shadow growled at Aki as she was back on her feet back to Shadow.

"Yes." Aki spoke already having dropped her bags when they took off running.

"Then fight." He pushed the kunai in to her hand as he readied to fight.

The soldiers ran in first to attack swords swinging swiftly through the air. Aki side stepped away while stepping in with the Kunai. Slashing at the men. Shadow spun dancing around her like he was in a waltz to block a sword with a steel quill dropping a second and throwing his at the third soldier getting him right through the throat. Pushing back Shadow raised his injured leg and kicked flipping himself slightly as he pushed the soldier away. Landing on a knee he brought both his hands up with the two remaining quill stopping a giant Shuriken from hitting him from above, thrown by the one in green.

Shadow growled and dropped backward doing a reverse kangaroo kick at he one in green knocking him back. The first Soldier held in stalemate a moment longer with Aki was joined by the second soldier. They both ganged up on her ready to attack. Aki froze a moment as this was her first time fighting someone other then a training partner. Shadow finished his roll out of his kick and threw the last two quills each taking the soldiers out swiftly leaving the one in green alone. Shadow got to his feet. His black Hakama already soaked down one side of his leg.

"Who are you?" Shadow demanded as three more quills were pulled from his sleeve.

"You don't recognize me?" A raspy and sickening voice came from the other and Shadow knew exactly who it was.

"Scourge..."Shadow growled. "Why are you here?"

"Oh you don't know." Scourge chuckled. "I am hear to kill the princess, now that I have found her. Robotnik will be pleased."

"You are working for him?" Shadow's face contorted to that of pure rage and he flew at Scourge faster then Aki could see.

Scourge laughed as his body engulfed in flames while shadow became an orb or darkness and collided. Fire and darkness sparked and flicked out from the two as they went in to a full blown ninja combat. They moved faster then any eye could see. Soon the two broke apart and they skidded to a stop each panting heavily and covered in scrapes, cuts, and burns. They stayed like that till Scourge dropped having three long quill coming from his back.

"You are the best of your clan..." Scourge growled before forcing himself back up. "I will be back." With that he took off in a rocket of fire away from the two

"Aki... Are you OK?" Shadow mumbled not leaving his spot.

"...Yea..." Aki spoke softly still shaking a bit.

"Good." Shadow spoke before he dropped to the ground with a sickening thud.

Aki rushed over and shook him pushing him over to his back and that was when she could see how bad his injuries actually were. Looking around quickly she had to think of something. She did the only thing she could think of. She grabbed the collar of his top and started pulling him off the road and in to the woods. She pulled him for about twenty minutes before she stopped taking a look around. She soon found a small cave that looked big enough to hold them. With another bit bout of struggling she pulled him over to the cave and got him inside.

"You owe me if you live." She grumbled as she knelt next to him.

With a heavy sigh she reached down to his body pulling his hoari open. She saw all the wounder he gained through the fight. Nothing looked horrible but then took the kunai and cut the sleeves from her top and made a few make shift bandages to cover his worse wounds on his arms and chest. She looked down to his legs remembering the kunai was in his leg before he gave it to her. She took the Kunai and cut the pant of his leg open. She was able to see deep and badly bleeding wound. With the remaining fabric she tied off the wound and bandaged it.

"You better not die." Aki complained a bit before sighing.

She sat watching over him for a while before she ventured out of the cave a short ways to gather supplies for fire and a something to eat as they lost their pack. She returned and got a small fire going and ate a bit before she looked over Shadow once more, he was still breathing but he was also shivering. She felt back and fixed the fire to get it hotter. The sky grew dark and he still had not woke up. She laid next to him as she remembered Saizo saying sleeping with someone in a cold area will keep you both warm. She prayed he would wake soon as she had no idea where she was going and she was actually scared. It was only a short while later did she herself drift off with out her realizing it. They two slept in the cave with a hot burning fire freshly fed to keep them warm the rest of the night.

**Espio**

As instructed by the elderly fox Espio headed out and headed north. The trip to the Heaven's Cliffs was not too long but took most of his day. He left shortly after Sonic and Amy about and hour after so he could finish getting ready. He ran comfortably on and off for ten hours till he reached his destination, the bottom of the cliffs, around five in the afternoon. Looking up he knew he had a very long climb a head of him. He did have one advantage and he smirked removing his gloves and boots. Putting them in his bag he walked to the wall and reached up taking hold of the wall and started to climb. Weather ha had a grip or not he climbed up the wall.

Like other animals he had a unique ability that only his species had and that was the ability to cling to walls and even go invisible, with some meditation. He took his time climbing the wall keeping his eyes moving up and down for the safest places to put his hands and feet. What he didn't know or lacked to see was he had accumulated a small audience. A few of the Sky clan noticed him and stopped to watch to see what he was doing or planning. It was not long after he looked up to see how much further he had to go when he saw them looking over the edge at him.

They stared at each other awkwardly a moment before the ones on the top of the cliff scattered quickly. Espio sighed and continued his climb before he slowly came to stop a third from the top. He was tired from his climb and his very long walk before hand. He closed his eyes and just held to the wall resting moment before turning his head slightly hearing a rustle of fabric and something else behind him.

Shifting back he looked to see a young wolf with large white wings holding her a float with gentle flaps. She was a a chocolate brown wolf with white tipped ears and tail. She had elegant long blond hair laying over her shoulder reaching her waist easily, and it was accented while by her rich blue sapphire eyes. She was naturally stunning and her slightly movements made her look even more graceful. She was dressed in a what looked to be a kimono very elegant, black with violet lotus flowers on it, along with a gold and violet obi around her waist. The odd thing about this kimono was that it was backless to accommodate her wings. Espio's eyes widened slightly before he looked back to the wall glaring at it.

"Are you tired?" The voice was soft with a hint of curiosity mixed in to it. "Would you like help?"

"No" he spoke quickly and firmly as he started up again leaving her to watch and smile at him for being a bit childish.

"OK." She flew back to the top landing gently at the top and walking from the edge out of his sight.

Espio finally reached the top of the cliffs and pulled himself over the edge before flopping to his back breathing heavily from his long trip up. He slowly sat up and looked away from the cliff and saw a beautiful village standing at the top of the cliff. The houses were white with dark brown woods, the grass was greener then he could have ever imagined and the flower blazed different colors almost unnatural compared to the ones he usually sees. He got up slowly to move closer when a few larger flying creature dropped landing in front of him. They kept him there till the girl from before returned with another wolf that looked to be of similar age. His fur was whiter then snow, and his eyes blacker then coal. He too had wings but his were black as night and he was fully dressed in navy and golds as he approached.

"Ninja from below state your business with out clan?" The wolf spoke with a deep rich tone that demanded respect.

"My name is Espio, I am from the Land Clan, I came here on orders to seek aid for a war against our brothers." Espio knelt to one knee to be respectful.

"Brothers? You mean the ninja Clans? They are not brothers or sister to us. Be off with you." The wolf barked before turning.

"You are part of the clan that helped create the other Clans. Your Clan mothered the others. While mine fathered. We need your help or we may lose against shogun Robotnik and his army." Espio pleaded. "Please many innocent live will suffer."

"We should help." The female wolf spoke to the male. "If we can stop suffering we should, grandfather would recommend that as your adviser to help. It will rebuild relations between us and the other clans again."

"We cannot stop suffering from one side with out causing it on another side. Your grandfather would see that unlike you." He looked to the girl and spoke. "My sweet Alicia, you know nothing of war, and know not what you speak. Go back to the main house where you belong. I will return later."

"But, Soji..." Alicia as Espio finally learned, spoke before sighing softly and walking off It was a short while before Soji, the white wolf, Finally turned his attention back to Espio.

"As for you Espio. You will get no help from here. Your ancestors stole our abilities and used them for war. We cannot blame the new for what the old did in the past. Now be off, or I may be forced to have you thrown off the cliff to remove you." The wolf called Soji spoke turning and leaving.

"Wait!" Espio called and went to go after him before he was grabbed and pushed back. "You can't just leave! You need to help us!"

"We need not to do anything. Toss him off the cliff." The wolf's eyes glared back and pulled a pendant from the inside of his top that was shaped like Robotnik's seal a moment past as he thought on something. "We have an important guest coming and we do not need this filth laying around."

"You are working with Robotnik..."Espio fought back as he was pulled back by two of the other creature and thrown off the cliff easily. All he could do was watch the sky and wait for his end to come.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sooo yea long story short for such a late update. I had a week to prepare for a work related contest only to win at store level and go to districts the following week, where I lost. (not really caring the hosting store cheated.) Then I had a anime convention where I hosted 2 panels, and participated in all the major events (chess, Masq, dating games, death match) it was fun. I was so busy with getting cosplays together and rehearsing I kind of threw all my stories to the back burner with out a notice. Then finished up with Halloween. Sorry again. But Hey I updated right? Well enjoy the Show People._

**Espio**

He fell and all of time slowed down around him. Tilting back he aimed head to the ground closing his eyes listening to the wind whistle pass his ears. He realized this was going to be his last mission as the moment he hit ground he would no longer be alive. It was soon his end would come and he was sure of it. He could already feel the cold arms of death embrace him from behind. He was ready now but the end never came. He felt his angle of decent twist and change and he did not cause it.

He opened his eyes and she saw the world slowly turn up right as he was now soaring and no longer falling. Looking down he saw black and violet lotus silk covered arms and delicate brown furred hands around his chest. Turning his head back quickly he saw the long white wings and then the young brown wolf who ask if he wished for help. He shifted though his thoughts to remember that other wolf called her Alicia. He was stunned that she risked her own life to save him.

It wasn't long after she finally pulled back their direction and landed gently on the ground below. She landed them in a quiet meadow a decent ways from the cliff. Once his feet touched the ground she let him go before fluttering back and landing herself behind him. Espio spun around and looked to her narrowing his eyes slightly curious to why she did what she did.

"Why?" Espio questioned

"I cannot watch someone die if I can stop it." She looked away.

"You never left like he told you to." Espio crossed his arms.

"No, I don't listen to him. I don't like him." She put her hands behind her back as she sheepishly looked down to the ground. "Are you OK?"

"Yes I should thank you. I am in your debt." Espio knelt to one knee, bowing his head. "I wish I could fully pledge my life to you as I should but more lives then mine and yours are in danger and I must finish my mission first. I swear on the graves of my honored fathers I will return and pledge my life and loyalty to you."

"Your life? Oh no no." She waved her hands quickly to dismiss any notions of owning his life. "I didn't do it to make you owe me... I just... oh dear..."

"I will make my leave now. I promise to return to this spot in a few day." Espio stood and nodded again before turning.

"Take me with you!" Alicia blurted out before covering her mouth. "Please..."

"Come with me?" Espio was confused."It will be extremely dangerous. I have to say no."

"But I want to help you. Didn't you come to my village to get my clans help?" Alicia looked to him questioningly. "You may not have the entire clan like you wish but You will have one to help."

"Yea, but, you don't exactly look the fighting type." Espio sighed. "My brothers and sisters are going against Shogun Robotnik. Who apparently has ties to your leader."

"Soji is nothing more then a child leading a clan through threats and violence." Alicia growled.

"What is your connection to Soji?" Espio was curious cause she seemed to hate this man though he seemed to be in charge.

"He is my betrothed. Grandfather thought it was a good match and Soji was so kind. But then grandfather got ill and Soji changed. He became cold and cruel. I hate him." Alicia looks away from him. "I wish him removed from his position but it will not happen unless I can prove he is not good for our clan."

"Well then... lets go find a place to sleep for the night then. I am tired." Espio turned and walked off leaving a slightly baffled Alicia.

"You mean it? Hey Wait up!" She quickly chased after him till they walked side by side in to the woods to find shelter from the elements and prying eyes.

After an hour or so of searching they found a tree with the center slightly hallowed and its roots exposed. It was making a perfect den for sleeping. Espio waved her over to make her go inside Once she crawled in she realized it was only big enough for one to sleep comfortably She moved to complain when he sat in front of the opening leaning his back against one of the roots. She kept her mouth shut and looked away to try and get some sleep herself as his emotionless motion and gestures gave her no room to argue.

The morning came bright and early and she woke to being alone. Espio had left his spot at the opening and she panicked. Rushing out of the hole she tripped and fell landing on her almost on her face. She groaned as she turned to look back at what she tripped over and saw nothing. Slowly She saw Espio come in to view still sitting in front of the opening and now looking at her. She looked back and blushed deeply.

"Good morning." He spoke rather miffed having looked like he was up all night.

"Sorry." She muttered rather embarrassed before she got back up to her feet

"We have a problem." Espio stood up and stretched before crossing his arms "Men from your village have been flying over head. A couple landed near by grumbling about looking for a certain princess?"

"Oh... I left that out didn't I" she hummed biting her lower lip before turning fully to him giving him a rather pleading look. "I do not want to nor can I go back."

"You are a princess. And now I am a royal kidnapper." Espio lifted his hand to his head rubbing him forehead. "You have to go back or you get dragged back and I am killed."

"I refuse to go back unless they are dragging me kicking and screaming." Alicia growled and stomped her foot."

"Well then." Espio smirked a moment. "You trust me?"

"...uh...yes?" Alicia looked to him a touch worried.

"I apologize now then" Espio walked over to her and stood very close. His hand came up and tilted her head back, looking right in her eyes he slowly ran his fingers through her hair. Alicia's face blazed red from the closeness before a ripping sound filled her ears. She froze and slowly tilted her head to look down and saw her once long elegant hair was pooled at her feet. He slowly stepped back a kunai in his hand, from where he pulled it she couldn't tell.

"MY HAIR!" She screeched before reaching back to feel all the weight was gone and the length. "Why did you do that!?"

"It so we can move faster with out them recognizing you as easily from the sky. Now hold still." He grabbed her arms and quickly did away with the sleeves of her kimono and even moves to slice away the fabric around her leg at mid thigh.. Alicia was at the moment as red as a tomato she had never been so uncovered before. She then felt him tugging the obi and then she panicked once more spinning around.

"What are you doing?"She covered her body with her bare arms.

"Cutting away extra weight and fabric. If you are worried about me seeing you nude, you shouldn't be. I have seen many woman naked and what I am gonna do you will still be fully clothed." He stepped back to her and grabbed the obi-age slicing it as well as pulling away the makura, and pillow. He was moving quickly. So quick she had little time to try and stop him before he moved to the next. Once he was done he had even sliced her obi down in size. She would have to admit her clothing had to be at least a quarter the weight it started at and never once did her body get expose.

"There finished now lets go they should be flying by again soon." He took her hand and started off almost full sprint as they needed to put some distance between them and their sleeping spot.

**Sonic**

Sonic kept watch the rest of the night. When the sun was fully over the horizon he moved to wake up his companions. He nudged them both gently to wake them. Once the two were up he headed in to the wood to gather berries and other forest goodies for breakfast. He didn't travel far away as he gathered breakfast. His gathering was halted by the sound of Amy screaming and Tails calling for him.

Bolting back Sonic came to a stop on the edge of where they camped to see Amy hiding behind Tails and Tails facing what looked to be a Samurai with his sword at the ready. The Samurai was a canine looked to be solid black except with a few white marking on his face that made a sort of mask. His eyes were a clear crystal blue and his hair was long black and flowed back, between his standing pointed ears, in a low pony.

The dogs clothes were traditional styles for a samurai. He wore dark blue nearly black hakama and a pale blue hoari. He also wore some armor a chest plate wrist guards each marked with the seal of Robotnik. The armor looked like it had been through many battles and even looked cracked down the center of it.

The dog turned his eyes to see Sonic as he came in to view. He stepped back slightly and narrowed his eyes as they snapped back and forth though he remained very calm and very relaxed. Sonic stepped to join Tails as he kept his eyes on the new being. He stood waiting till his ear twitched lightly and his head slightly turned and a few more well dressed Samurai came up behind him. They were dressed in fine armor marked with Robotnik's seal and they quickly drew their swords each pointed at the dog. This put the group in to a three way. The other samurai saw Sonic and Tails and made a move to cover both them and the dog.

"Take all of them out!" One yelled to the others.

"Sir there is a woman behind the short one." Another noticed.

"We can take her to the Shogun as a gift he needs a new woman." The first chuckled before he stepped down to attack.

"Yes" the others stated as they move to battle as well.

Sonic and Tails rushed to fight making sure to keep the fighting away from Amy at all costs. Tails darted to the right pulling out what looked to be a kunai tethered to a rope. He started to spin it quickly before he wrapped it around his free arm and then sling shotting it from his arm at his enemy. Sonic took to using his air abilities and pulled out two kunai to attack. The dog moved to stand against the last samurai though it was clear the dog was at a disadvantage.

Tails and Sonic were involved in a very rough fight as they were ninja. They were used to pulling tricks to win, but being right out in the open at the start of this fight put them at a disadvantage to using their true abilities. The dog held his best before he was slowly over powered and punched down to the ground. The first samurai stabbed the dog through the for arm making him cry out. Tails had his kunai wrapped around the others sword before he was pulled closer while the samurai stepped to him. The Samurai cut the tether to the kunai quickly before pummeling tails quickly with the hilt of the sword knocking him out. He spun his blade around and readied a killing blow to Tails. Sonic saw Tails go down and quickly zipped by his own opponent and at Tails before quickly scooping hm up as he ran by just before the sword landed. Sonic growled as he had to now protect Amy and Tails.

The first samurai left the dog with the sword in his arm pinned to the ground. He took the dog sword and turned to see his other two men, one looking rather cut up from Sonic's kunai, were corning Sonic. With a nod he turned his eyes to Amy and started over to her with the dog's sword. He stepped closer and Amy backed away to afraid to move too quickly.

"Amy RUN!" Sonic yelled over trying to get her to move.

"I am too scared!" She cried out backing away more her whole body trembling.

"It is OK little girl. I promise I won't hurt you." The samurai grinned as he snatched her wrist pulling her close.

"No!" She pulled back before clawing at the mans face when she slapped him. He tossed her back knocking her to the ground as he grabbed his face. Pulling back he saw he was bleeding. Growling he tightened his grip on the sword and drew closer to her making her cry. "Stay away!"

"Forget the shogun. You whore I am going to kill you." he growled "After I slice you up." he hissed getting closer pulling the word back.

"AMY RUN!" Sonic Cried out as he fought off the two samurai while protecting Tails.

The samurai swung down his sword on Amy but was stopped by the dog holding his sword. The dog had his back to the samurai with the sword up over his back with his off hand while the injured arm was half wrapped around Amy. The samurai growled stepping back to attack again, The dog quickly deflected the attack and swung back slicing through chest armor and taking down the samurai. The dog dropped to his knees breathing heavily and nearly passing out. The fall of the first samurai caught the attention of the other two and this gave Sonic the chance to strike down one of the Samurai. The last Samurai stepped back surprised by what happened only to have his life ended by Sonic.

Sonic turned his gaze to the dog who was sitting on the ground holding his arm. Amy had moved to help him remove his arm guard and deal with wrapping his arm. Sonic lifted his kunai as he stepped closer to the two and narrowed his eyes as though expecting more to show up and attack.

"Amy get away from him." Sonic hissed.

"Sonic..." She frowned at him. The dog did save her life.

"He is a Samurai. Marked by Robotnik. For all we know he is here to kill us." Sonic stepped closer before grabbing her roughly by the arm and pulling her back.

"I highly doubt that. Why would he save me if he was supposed to kill me?" She pulled her arm away from him.

"He has a right to worry." The dog stood up from the ground his bloodied arm half wrapped hugged to his body.. "I brought those men with me."

"You see he is trouble and our enemy. He works for Robotnik" Sonic move to stand in front of Amy.

"I do not work for him" The dog growled. "My father does and dragged me with him. What they are doing is wrong."

"You are a Samurai how would you know what they are doing is wrong." Sonic snapped back. "You just follow a shogun like a mindless puppet. You'd bend over and lick their boots."

"Sonic..." Amy hissed trying to stop him.

"How dare you." the dog quickly grabbed Sonic by the front lifting him up a bit being a bit taller. "You know nothing of what I have seen." He pushed Sonic away quickly before dropping back to his knee gasping for air.

"Are you OK?" Amy was concerned as she moved back over to him.

"Fine." He gasped before he slowly dropping to his side and rolling to his back. "Just need to rest"

"Then rest well. We will keep watch over you." Amy smiled to him.

"What? No!" Sonic started to throw a fit before Amy glared at him.

"We will stay and watch over him as a payment for save my life from that guy." Amy growled and put Sonic securely in his place. "Now go get Tails. So we can treat any wounds he has."

Sonic quickly and quietly did as was asked and moved to sit by a tree to watch over Amy and Tails while Amy treated wounds. She worked quickly on what she could see and checked for anything she could have missed. She was worried about the dog's heavy breathing and hoped it was not injury related. Once she finished she joined Sonic by the tree and sat quietly before he went to find food for them and the two that were passed out in front of them. There was going to be a long while before they could move on.

**Shadow**

Pain and heaviness coursed through his body like a raging river. He saw nothing, heard nothing, but he could feel the pain and the heat of his own body. He wanted to wake but something was keeping him from coming to. He relaxed and waited for something anything to cling to that was outside his body to pull him back to the real world. It was during his wait he felt cold on his head and across his chest. This was enough to give leverage to wake him.

His eyes shot open as he gasp in a heavy breath from its unnatural slumber. Quickly he looked around only to see a blue streaked silver hedgehog sitting by him, fixing a wet cloth over his chest. She looked back to him with eyes of disinterest as though what she was doing held no concern to her. She pulled her hands back turning to her other side lifting what looked to be a leather sack but small and slightly wet.

"It is about time you woke up." She spoke rather harshly. "I am not a nurse."

"Where are we?" His voice was hoarse as he tried to lift himself to sit up only to have her roughly push him back down with her free hand.

"Don't sit up, you are hurt, weak, and sick" Her words cut through him as he realized how weak he was when she pushed him down.

"Aki, where are we?" He questioned again trying to be more demanding on an answer.

"A cave." She held the leather sack to his lips. "Drink."he did with out hesitation "We were attacked yesterday don't you remember? I dragged you here to hide and take care of your scrawny ass."

"Why didn't you just leave and head to Mobi." He grumbled at her not going to Mobi.

"Two reasons, one What would I do if I was attacked again? I can fight but not a group like that alone. And two I do not know where Mobi is. And asking around seems like a bad idea." She got a bit snippy with him before she stood up and grabbed one of the packs from the other side of the cave.

"Great." Shadow pushed himself up slowly this time now that she was not near him. "We need to leave now. That ninja that attack us will find us here."

"Shadow, You can barely sit up alone. What makes you think you will be able to walk, let alone fight if we are attacked again. As of right now this is the safest place." She walked back with a pack pulling out some dried nuts and fruit for them. "That entrance is the only way in or out. I can protect that rather well if I need to."

Aki made her point very clear and that point was thrown right out the window when they both heard a rumbling on the other side of the fire away from the door. They both turned their heads in time to see a large hand bust through the stone and soil. Aki stared looking dumbfounded at how she could be proved wrong with in two seconds of making her point. Shadow narrowed his eyes and scurried to stand up and move in front of Aki. Just standing up and getting ready to fight was enough to draw a sweat on to his brow. After a moment a second hand burst out followed by a head.

The one that popped out was red and covered with long red dread lock like quills. Turning around he looked to the two with with bright green eyes. He smirked and pulled himself the rest of the way out of the ground dusting himself off. He was dressed in a mustard yellow sleeveless top tied closed with a black sash at his waist. It hung loos out of his hakama that were similar in color and tied tight to his lower legs with black to his booted feet. Shadow relaxed slightly his shoulders slumping. Aki saw his start to go down and quickly grabbed him around the waist so he didn't fall.

"Who the hell are you?" Aki growled.

"A pain in my ass." Shadow complained as he lowered to the ground slowly with Aki's help. "He is Knuckles of the Ground Clan."

"Sup." he waved. He jumped slightly and moved back to the hole reaching in to it. "Oh Almost forgot. Come on out Kiddo."

"You have a kid now?" Shadow's eyes widened slightly wondering what woman in their right mind would take that red lug to bed.

"Not mine." Knuckles pulled up with ease as he pulled out a little brown rabbit dressed in soiled and tattered rags. "I found her in the woods."

"Cream?" Aki spoke up before rushing to the little rabbit.

"AKI!" The little rabbit clung to Aki very tightly. "Why? What happened? What's going on?"

"You know her?" Knuckles was confused a moment.

"Yes. I do she is from the temple I lived at." Aki was concerned checking Cream over. "What happened? Why were you in the woods?"

"Men with swords came and attacked everyone. Grandpa Saizo told Charmy and I to run. We did but the men caught Charmy and Cheese." Cream cried out clinging tighter to Aki hiding her face in to the hedgehogs shoulder. "I was so scared. They came just after sun down."

"Robotnik's men." Knuckles spoke "I saw a few roaming the area, when I found her. We can here to rest and eat cause she was up all night while we escaped that area."

"Oh Cream." Aki spoke softly her voice was full of care and concern.

Aki lifted cream and placed her on the blanket she had for herself so Cream could get some rest. No sooner did she put the girl down, she was passed out sleeping. Aki brushed the rabbits ears back softly and turned to look knuckles and with a nodding thank you. She sat by cream and watched over the girl while she slept. Knuckles looked to Shadow as he grumbled and looked away out the entrance of the cave. It was shortly after Knuckles moved to sit closer to Shadow so they could talk a bit more privately.

"Why are you out here?" Knuckles whispered.

"Picking up something for Silver. Heading back to Mobi now, when we were attacked." Shadow hissed.

"By who?" Knuckles looked out the cave eyes looking for anything that could threaten them.

"Scourge. Seems like I found the traitor that was in Mobi. He was fighting with Robotnik's men." the black hedgehog growled deeply. "I am going to kill him when I see him."

"He do that to your leg?" Knuckles thumb pointed to his leg. He only got a nod in response. "Lets get you a few things shall we?. Scourge is notorious for lacing his weapons with poison."

" I know..." Shadow growled. "Don't tell that blue rodent about this. He'll never shut up about it"

"What you injured and sick, or that you were poisoned by Scourge?" Knuckles chuckled patting Shadow's shoulder. "No worries my mouth is shut."

The red echidna left leaving the three alone for a short while. When he did return he saw Aki had moved to the first to stoke it back up. Shadow had laid back down and looked to be sleeping thought Knuckles knew better. Cream had not moved as she was still sleeping. Knuckles had an arm full of herbs and grasses. He settled down by the fire and closed his eyes putting his hands out in front of him. He formed a bowl in the rocks using his special abilities to manipulate the ground. He did this a few times so he could grind the plants he got. With help he and Aki ground up the herbs collected and started making some sickly smelling tea or soup from it.

"What is this for?" Aki finally caved and asked.

"Shadow. Scourge that green hedgehog that attacked you two. He likes to use poison and Shadow is most likely poisoned. This should clear it out of him so he can get better. If it does he will be well enough to travel by tomorrow morning if not by nightfall." Knuckles chuckled. " It is odd seeing him like this. He is the strongest of all the ninja's in Mobi, only rivaled by Sonic"

"So he is stronger then you?" Aki raised a brow.

"Strength wise no. But I can't win against him. Never could. Came close once but he was just a bit to fast." Knuckles chuckled. "Done. Let's get that lazy bum back to his normal grumpy self shall we?" With a final smirk Knuckle brought the concoction to Shadow. With no fight Shadow took the stone bowl and down the liquid coughing at the horrid taste before growling and going back to his resting position on his side. It was going to be a long day for all of them especially as it was barely noon.


End file.
